


战斗勃起

by disestablishmentarianism030



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disestablishmentarianism030/pseuds/disestablishmentarianism030
Summary: 致敬一下16号的比赛，godsb在花村的半藏太让人ber起了。本文与选手无关，ber起的对象是半藏不是选手。





	战斗勃起

一场战斗结束了，他们大获全胜。队友们放松地走在前面，说说笑笑。平时极为活跃的源氏却挂在最后，沉默不语。安娜发现了他，走慢了几步跟他搭话：“你还好吗？哪里受伤了吗？”源氏摇了摇头：“我没事。对了，我今天表现怎么样？”安娜对他今天表现很满意：“哦，亲爱的，棒极了，你救了我好几次。”“那……”源氏有点扭捏，“我能要一支激素吗？不会记录在战斗记录的那种？”

这让安娜有点诧异，源氏好像从未为自己要求过什么，今天是第一次他主动向她请求。但他值得，他太值得了，不论是以前还是今天的表现都值得。源氏愉快的收下了这只不会被记录在案的激素。小小的一支浓缩激素在他手中闪闪发光，安娜有些好奇，她想知道源氏为什么向她索要激素，但源氏只是神秘的一笑：“秘密哦～”就快速的离开了。

说起来有点下流，源氏在战斗中勃起了。当然并不是每一次都会这样，他只是会被某些特定状况唤醒。比如今天，半藏的战斗状态太好了。他在前方奋战，他的兄长站在远处，一支支利箭从他头顶身边飞过，威胁他生命安全的敌人不停倒下，他的兄长值得一句“最强”的夸奖。战场上风云变幻，没人有时间分心，但他仍能分辨出半藏的箭矢。是的，他是因为半藏良好的战斗状态勃起的，从战斗中，一直持续到结束，他现在甚至硬到发疼了。好在他今天穿了其他的服装，暂时没人看出他变态的反应。

所以当他出现在半藏公寓门口的时候，半藏丝毫不感到惊讶。他皱了皱眉头，没等源氏开口，直接伸手隔着布料抓住了他的阴茎把他拽进了自己房间。“变态。”他嘟囔了一句就把源氏按在墙上亲吻，手直接伸进了他的裤子。说起来，半藏这样的举动看起来更像变态一些，但是他能这么熟练也是长久以来被源氏的战后勃起骚扰习惯了。

这种情况下，源氏会格外兴奋，不折腾到他第二天腰酸背痛不会罢休。所以他尽量避免和源氏一同上战场，或者至少在源氏看不见的地方去战斗。但今天情况特殊，对手很强，他上头了，情况危急的时刻他出手帮源氏解决了很多问题，源氏自然会发现。

他今天表现实在太出色了，肯定是逃不过了，既然逃不过不如主动出击。事实上，战斗也让他肾上腺素爆发，只是他没有源氏那么性奋，但一场酣畅的性爱也不失为一种良好的放松方式。

源氏一个翻身反客为主，将半藏压在墙上，死死勒住他的腰，力道大得快要将他的兄长勒成两半。半藏用力拍打他的胳膊，表示自己呼吸困难，他这才卸了些力道让半藏喘口气。半藏有些恼怒：“怎么回事？你吃错药了吗？！”源氏得意的掏出稍微用了一点的激素晃了晃：“我今天的表现也不错哦。”稀释过的激素只能增加一点点人体机能，但会大幅提升持续时间。半藏脸瞬间变白，又变黑。他刚刚绝对不该主动，甚至觉得会是一场放松，他就不该开门！源氏扛起兄长，在被踢出去之前将他按在床上。

源氏平时是个称职的温柔男友，但只要到了床上他就有点发疯，更不要说是激烈的战斗之后，他完全不受半藏控制。现在他一边扒半藏的裤子一边在他耳边低喘：“我他妈硬了一下午，我在战场上就想操你了。”他动作很快，说话的功夫就已经带上安全套抵在入口，用力挤进去,“你还看了我一眼，你知道你眼神有多骚吗？我硬的生疼。”

他有多疼半藏不知道，但没经过润滑的后穴被生挤进来有多疼他知道。他抓住源氏后背，十条血痕立刻出现在那里。他咬在源氏结实的肩膀，口齿不清的嘟囔：“我……是担心……唔嗯……才……才看……啊轻点……看你一眼……”源氏稍微放缓了动作等待他适应，“别担心我了，我不会死的。还是担心你自己吧，下次再在战场上看我，回来我就操死你。”这真是太过分了，他明知道半藏在最激烈的战场上会忍不住看他帮他，他只是为下一次自己发疯找借口。

源氏话音刚落就狠狠捅到底，半藏被这一下顶得说不出话，像只脱水的鱼一样张大了嘴，两条腿绷紧，紧紧夹住源氏的腰。他用力抓挠着源氏的后背，虽然没有真的出血，但是红色的痕迹看起来也很吓人。源氏已经等不及了，借着安全套上少量的润滑动起来。疼痛是双向的，源氏也被夹得头皮发麻，再加上后背被抓，肩膀上被咬，他所感受到的痛苦一点都不少。

高热的肉棍捅进后穴，整个穴口都被撑开，火烧火燎的疼。疼痛牵动整个下身，半藏的阴茎也因为这疼痛委屈的窝在那里，垂头丧气。源氏并不去抚弄那根可怜的肉茎，只是慢慢寻找后穴里的敏感点。他太熟悉他的身体了，只消几下的试探，便戳到了一个让半藏浑身一颤的点，就是这里了。

源氏在床上格外的霸道就是半藏自己宠出来的，他也只能忍受。痛苦并不因为快感减少，但不停地被刺激身体里最敏感的点，还是让他硬起来了。后穴因为猛然被撑开的痛楚，一直持续到他的叫声从呜咽转变成呻吟。

半藏扬起脖子，拉伸出一个脆弱优雅的弧度：“混蛋……混蛋！轻点啊！”他夹紧双腿，肠道终于因为快感分泌点汁液，又被摩擦成片片白沫。“慢点…要射了！！啊，源氏…源氏！”被强制高潮的感觉难受又快乐，快感迅速得如同疾风骤雨。没来得及享受做爱的欢愉就被操射了，这让他很不满，射的时候狠狠咬在源氏肩头，见血了。

但这样的小惩罚不能使源氏疲软。源氏捧住刚被射出的液体，又抹进了精液主人的后穴。他趁着半藏刚射完没什么力气，迅速脱光二人衣服，还将他翻了个身。拿了个高高的枕头垫在半藏的小腹下，掐住他的纤腰用力下压，让他的臀部不得不高高翘起。源氏爱极了这个姿势，这样会插得特别深，而且很容易蹭到敏感点。但半藏几乎是扛不住这个姿势的，每次都会被操到求饶。这次也不例外，更不要说这次源氏还用了小道具。

源氏揉捏着两坨弹性十足臀肉，露出刚刚被操到红肿松软的后穴，拉扯出一个粉嫩的肉洞。有白色的液体在穴口和甬道内流动，虽然是主人自己的，也显得淫糜不已。源氏低头，对准敞开的后穴吹进了一口气。湿润微凉的空气刺激着绯红的肠肉，肠肉忍不住收缩，挤出了一部分存在里面的精液，半藏嘴里骂着“变态”开始挣扎。这并没什么用，空气仍然留了一部分在后面的甬道里。

源氏再戳进去的时候，有排气声在室内回响，半藏整个人红成一只波士顿龙虾。他努力挣扎想表示抗议，但源氏强有力的双手像铁链一样固定他的腰肢，扭动只是增加了情趣。“我要杀了你！我要啊……唔嗯……哈…啊…”威胁只喊了一句就变调了。甜腻的呻吟让源氏硬得更厉害，他弯下腰，贴在半藏耳边：“叫，大点声，你叫越大声我越兴奋。”说着又狠狠顶了一下。

半藏被顶得又叫了一声。他想捂住嘴，但是声音却从嗓子里直接传出。源氏干脆咬住他的耳朵：“你可以不叫，但你要憋不住出声了，我就把你操进床垫里。”半藏气得不再捂嘴，反手拽住源氏的头发想要把他拉下来打一架。源氏顺力低头，与他接吻。两人舌尖交缠，互相啃咬嘴唇，比起接吻更像野兽间的撕扯。源氏下半身动作不停，狠狠地抽插，像人生中最后一次做爱一样尽情发泄。

后穴逐渐不再那么绷紧，肠液，精液，安全套上的润滑混合在一起，摩擦间飞起的白沫让甬道更柔软。源氏爱死了这个弹性十足的小洞，当这里像张小嘴一样吸住他的时候，他恨不得将自己整个埋进去，想射死在里面。他又用力捅了几十下，在射之前抽出来，扯下安全套，再插进去。他从来都是直接射在里面，这是他的执念，像圈地盘的野兽一样。虽然半藏不喜欢——清洗实在太麻烦了——也不知道这执念从何而来，但仍然纵容了他。

源氏整个身体重量压在他身上，阴茎还插在里面不肯撤出，在臀逢间磨蹭。半藏被压得动弹不得，自己的阴茎支棱在身下得不到抚慰，这让他有点难受，休息了一小会儿就想自己解决。源氏没给他这个机会，稀释过的激素的功效现在显现出来，他又硬起来。半藏快受不住了，他宁愿自己弄出来：“不要了……不行了……”源氏像交配中的大猫，一口咬住他的后颈，手指抓进他的指缝，将他死死固定在床上，只靠着自己强劲的腰力运动。

半藏已经管不上自己的叫声会不会引起对方的兽欲了，他拦不住本能。好在这里非常隔音，他叫得再浪除了源氏也没别人能听见，索性随着身体的律动叫出来。源氏就是爱听他叫，平时看起来严肃不已，在战场上如同杀神的兄长在自己身下浪叫然后高潮，他光是想象一下就能硬。

再一个狠狠一戳，正中红心。半藏的叫声陡然高了八度，浑身颤抖，后穴的软肉绞紧，手指深深抓进床单里。好，又一个需要清洗的枕头。

源氏不给他休息的机会，就着后入的姿势抱起他，转向浴室，那里有面大镜子。不愧是守望先锋优秀战斗人员，体力优越。他抱着半藏，双臂的肌肉完全绷起，用给小孩子把尿的姿势对着镜子：“喜欢看我操你的样子吗？”半藏臊得纹身都变色了：“不要……呜……轻点……”源氏又狠狠顶了一下：“不要轻点？好啊。哥哥真贪婪，你看，整根都吞下去了哦！”

半藏瞄了一眼镜子。镜子里的他的穴口大开，将粗大的一根完全吞入，每一次动作甚至会伴随白沫带出一小段粉红的软肉。这样羞耻的场景让他心中升起某种难以言喻的快感，刚射过的阴茎又颤巍巍的竖起来，但不是完全竖起，只是弯弯的半勃着。

源氏几乎就没离开过那个敏感点，左右动作都是磨蹭在那里，大幅度动作抽插的时候更是狠狠戳在那里，长时间的快感让半藏甚至感觉到一种幻痛。

他的呻吟的声音开始发哑，只能求饶。“不行了，饶了我吧……”源氏咬住他的肩肉，“那你说喜欢弟弟操你。”半藏抽泣道：“我喜欢…喜欢被弟弟操……不行，要…射了…要尿出来了…呜嗯…”但源氏并没放过他，“就在这尿，我喜欢看。”

半藏捂住脸，他不想面对这样的事实，但身体是诚实的。快感持续袭来，精液从小孔里争先恐后的涌出，滴滴答答地流下去，到最后液体逐渐变清。然后那个小孔一张，一股淡黄色的液体就被射到镜子上。抛物线弧度逐渐变小，最后热流流到他自己身上。源氏甚至恶意的抱着他抖了抖。

半藏再一次痛恨为什么时间过得这么漫长，痛恨自己为什么在床上强硬不起来，痛恨为什么弟弟体力这么好，甚至在痛恨创造激素的人。当源氏终于心满意足地离开他的身体，他已经有点神志不清了，迅速地昏睡过去。按一下鼓胀的小腹，里面浓白的液体和残留的气体会从张开的穴口里喷涌而出。那些就交给源氏去清理，反正第二天醒来的时候，他身上一定是干净清爽的。

源氏搂着半藏终于要睡觉的时候，他皱着眉头扭动咒骂了两声。应该是做噩梦了吧，源氏搂紧他安抚，亲吻他皱起的眉头，半藏这才安静下来，继续沉稳的睡眠。至于梦境？哦，他只是梦见自己是战场上最优秀的战士，轻松地杀了数十个敌人而已。


End file.
